LITTLE-DEVIL:CHAPTER-2
by FANFICTION8645
Summary: Aiden is now on the run from the cops, and needs shelter. Once a lady finds him and willing to help him, he finally discovers the truth of him being “special”, only to find out hes not human, and is satans little devil


**Little Devil: Thirst For Blood**

I'm 18 years old, and ever since I was 15, I lived in my own. I had no other choice, it was for my family's safety. After Jerry's death, my family was sued and forced to move out of the house. They went to Florida to live with some relatives. However, I chose not to go, and went my own way. It's better off me being alone, after...what's going on with me. I'm now a threat to people and the law is looking forward to puting me to jail anyway. Even though I deserve it, I'm not stayed if locked in a cage for the rest of my life.

**1 week later**

Im getting very hungry, I have no where to go or to sleep. Pretty much gonna die out here. I have to eat, soon. There's barley any animals here and I have no hunting materials. My only solution is to go towards the nearest park, but I stink and stand out too much. I began to walk into the exit of the park. At this time of day, not too many people are here but I'm thankful. Then, a small, young, beautiful lady approached me. "Sir? Are you okay?", she asked. My plan is to remain silent. I keep walk however she keeps following me. I run faster away from the lady however she keeps shouting for me to come back. I look back, when I look infront, I trip on a rock and twist my ankle. It hurted like hell. I screamed in agony and pain. The women came to me and checked my ankle. "Are you okay?", asked the lady. I continue to whimper. She then carried me towards her car and puts me inside. On the way I faint due to the severe pain. My head also hurts a ton. I don't know how much time has passed but the only thing I remember is a women carrying me to her car. I woke up in a very soft bed, not like the bed I remember. I panic for a few seconds. The door then opens, the lady I saw from earlier came with some tea and sugar cubes. "How are you feeling?", asked the women. "Fine, I guess", I said. She smiled at me and put the tea on the counter. "You can stay here as long as you like sweet heart", said the women. "However, your ankles very bad so you need to stay here for awhile". "Tell me, what's your name? Where your from? Why were you at the park?". I stay silent for awhile to take in these questions. Should I tell her? I decided that I can't hide it forever, so I told her. "My name is Aiden Everdeen, I'm from Baker City, and I ran away. I had no where else to go so, I went to the park". Silent remianed between us. The women then sighs and gives me a cup of tea. "At least drink", said the lady. "Also, just call me Sarah". I took a cup of tea and began to take large sips. "Be my guest and get comfortable", said Sarah. I did as she said and took my shoes, pants, and shirt off. The room was very room and very comfy. I took a few more sips until I felt very woozy. At that point, I had the urge to vomit. I rush out the room to find the bathroom. I bust down the door and vomit in the toilet. I never felt that dizzy in my life. Until then, I noticed "changes" to my body. This was no puberty at all. I noticed my pupils turning bright red and my teeth became sharper. I also noticed that I got stronger, and grew muscles out of no where. I am literally freaking out, what is happening to me?? Sarah rushes into the bathroom to see my conditions. "Oh gosh, are you okay?", asked Sarah. She then looks at my body transformation. "Oh no...your...", Sarah hesitated to say. "Your IT", she said. I looked at her with confusion . "What do you mean by IT?", I ask. "Sigh...it's better if we talk about this in my room". We then go to Sarah's room and I sit on the left side of the bed. Sarah then sits on the right. "Now, what do you mean entirely?", I ask. "How do I put this...but...Aiden, your not human", she says. "Your from a different planet, a very...unknown planet, may not even be one. Your considered the devils child, and your not the only one". This answers everything to my life, that's why my parents called me "special", just to learn I'm not even a human, I'm actually just a demon. That's why I'm thirsty for blood...and violence. I'm actually not believing in any of this. I'm so shocked to say anything. "Aiden, apparently you have the powers of a demon, but use them carefully, they can be deadly", says Sarah. I finally open my mouth, and question Sarah. "You know this because..?", I ask. "I know because my brother is one too, but he couldn't live with it...so he shot himself", she says. Out of no where I feel empathy, and comfort her, until she pointed out something very important. "Aiden listen, if you want to survive, you NEED to drink blood. If you don't, you will die", she's says seriously. How am I gonna get blood? Where would I get blood? That would cost me my whole life. "I got some blood donations in my cabinet, I saved it for my brother but he doesn't need it now", Sarah states. I shake my head and go towards the bathroom cabinet, I open it and see 1 bag of blood. Only from the sight of it, my pupils get bigger, my blood lust gets larger. Immediately I sink my teeth into the bag causing blood to spray on my face and the floor. It then causes a puddle of blood, but somehow my hunger and thirst is fulfilled. Once the bag is empty, I clean myself up, and throw the bag away. Sarah comes to check on me. "Don't worry about the mess, I know you can't control it", said Sarah. "Also, I need to tell you something. Aiden, I'm not a demon, but...I'm God's little angel

**LITTLE DEVIL: END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
